warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlingcry
'Starlingcry '''is a ragged, black and white tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. Backstory She is born to Fawnwish and Crowclash of GrassClan, along with her littermate Ebonykit. She was born a few moments after her mate was. After they were born, the warriors of their clan were filled with joy, though mostly of their leader, Frogstar, since he had a litter only consisting of one kit. Frogstar's mate, Leopardblizzard does favor her son in his early life but falters once he had issues with his behavior. She is seen fooling her gullible brother by eating deathberries; though only squashing it in her paws to make the trick work; eventually, we are introduced to Rainkit, Cloudyday, the deputy, and some of GrassClan’s apprentices. She had learned how to swim because of her father, and becomes an apprentice a few days later. Her father’s prediction of a flood became true, and the camp was sunken under a lake of water. Luckily, MarshClan came to assist their neighboring clan as Starlingpaw would find Rainpaw drowning in the distance, while she carries him to the shore, a branch fell onto her back, knocking her out for some time. As she awakens, and recovers a half moon later, Heronkit had asked Starlingpaw if her gift to Leopardblizzard was interesting and would be valued. She nods, not knowing that inside the vole were twoleg vines. Once Leopardblizzard consumes Heronkit's gift, she chokes halfway through her meal, and collapses in her mate's paws. She witnesses Frogstar's attempt on hurting Heronkit until her brother took the hit for her; leaving her in a horrified state and a grudge on her leader. In the remaining moons of her apprenticeship she befriends Rainpaw, which starts by him thanking her. She is clearly vexed when Rainpaw starts mooning over her. One day, she decides to go on the dawn patrol; consisting of Runningleap, Fawnwish, Thornstorm, and Applewish. As the rest of the others go to hunt, Fawnwish and Starlingpaw go and scout the area. They run through the plains of GrassClan until the reach the Steeltooth Meadow. Unaware of the danger of beartraps, Fawnwish decides that exploring a new place would be interesting, she follows her mother deep into the woods until she hears a loud snap. Her mother, her rear caught in between the beartrap, dies from the excessive blood loss. She grieves for her, and later finds out that her mentor had died in battle. Once she gets her warrior name Frogstar banishes Rainheart and Starlingcry for meeting in secret while they were supposed to be hunting. They reside as rogues until their litter is born. They name the kits Volekit, Brindlekit, Toadkit, and Darkkit. They were born, at a peaceful unclaimed part of DarkClan's woods until a rogue had taken the kits away, along with Rainheart's life while trying to get them back. Starlingcry; again this time lost all hope, and had tried to survive without her loved ones. Darkkit, later Darkscreech , becomes a warrior with her in DarkClan. She received an apprentice, Harepaw, at the time when her son was an apprentice. He completes his training, and becomes Harehowl with Darkscreech. A few moons after, Darkscreech has gotten a severe eye infection, causing him to become blind. Starlingcry looks over her kit until the problem gets worse. Ultimately, Darkscreech dies from the infection. In the later moons of her life, she met Dusknose, the clan mediator. She was hurt about her losses while he attempted to calm her down by burying flowers on where the deceased cats had died. This made Starlingcry feel a bit better, and decided that she loved Dusknose. They later had Blackkit, Cypresskit, and Kinnaurkit as they finished burying her past mate. Although she felt content she did feel bad for her past mate, Rainheart. They become warriors, and Starlingcry becomes a senior warrior. As she walks with her mate, they encounter a dark cave where they can possibly spend some time together, though it went horribly wrong, as the cave started to collapse and fell on Dusknose before he can escape. Starlingcry became a bit insane after she lost almost everyone she befriends, though she does become deputy after Scorchstar had felt pity (Sounds like Bluestar's story .w.) on her when she lost her second mate. She dies a gruesome death as her windpipe was torn from her throat from her nephew; as his life was also taken from her attack. Ebonystar, does visit DarkClan and buries her inside a tree where Rainheart and Starlingcry engraved when they were friends. He stays on the spot for 4 days until it was time to go. Kin '''Mother - '''Fawnwish - Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Father - '''Crowclash - Deceased, verified Dark Fprest Resident '''Brother - '''Ebonystar - Alive, as of ''Ebonystar's Agony 'Mates - ' Rainheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member Dusknose - Deceased, verified StarClan member 'Sons - ' Volefang - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Toadtail - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Blackheart - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Darkscreech - Deceased, verified StarClan member 'Daughters - ' Kinnaurflip - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Brindleflower - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Cypresscry - Alive, as of Cherryfrost's Mercy Character Pixels Category:She-Cat Category:Deputy Category:StarClan Category:Deceased